


Bandom Oneshots

by Thanks_Pete



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, there may be more later that im too lazy to add
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: Just a bunch of random band oneshots.





	Bandom Oneshots

Hi this is just gonna be a bunch of oneshots with different ships. Comment if you want a specific ship/scenario or just read what comes into my fricked up brain :)

Don't worry, there isn't any smut. If you want smut go somewhere else for it because I'm smol. Enjoy!


End file.
